


I'll wait up for you, dear

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “I would have rather this be a surprise anyways.”Law fumbles for something to say, trying desperately to open his mouth-“I take it you’re surprised if you have nothing to say.” Killer muses, spreading out on their bed.
Relationships: Killer/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	I'll wait up for you, dear

**Author's Note:**

> If you look closely at the title it's from Santa baby, which is supposed to be fitting for this. 
> 
> I figured I would indulge myself on this Very Fine Christmas Eve, this one shot is a fucking mess tbh (and I may have forgotten some tags, so I'm sorry for that), but I've been wanting to write this pairing so yeah... if you read it I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!! And sorry for any typos!!

Law curses under his breath when he gets in the house, shaking off the cold, the remnants of snow before he toes off his shoes and hangs his coat up. Law’s fucking _late_ , even though he didn’t specify to Killer when he would be home anyways, but it’s Christmas eve damnit. 

Law’s never been in a committed relationship before, so when Killer- blue eyes wide and expectant- said he wanted to do something nice, Law all but jumped on it. It’s no surprise he’s late though, the influx of patients towards the end of the hour increased minute by minute, and as much as Law would have loved to throw most of them onto his subordinates, he refrained. 

It would have been selfish to do so, knowing they had families waiting on them, husbands and wives, but every second that counted down Law found his patience slipping. Killer didn’t message him any, and Law was slightly put off by that, but he tried to not make a big deal out of it. Killer’s always been like that, only texting if it was something mundane, rather choosing to talk on the phone instead. 

Now that Law’s made it home- with thirty minutes to spare until midnight, which he’s proud of. Law would’ve never forgiven himself if he stood Killer up in their own damn house on a holiday he asked to do something for. 

“Killer! I’m home.” Law walks briskly in the hallway, looking around the threshold to see the kitchen and living room empty. 

And not only is it empty, but the lights are turned off, and so is the one to the patio so Law knows Killer’s not out there. Would Killer leave him? That’s fucking stupid to ask, the Christmas tree is lit up, presents still under it. Killer wouldn’t leave him without saying anything, but then again it wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened to Law. 

With tentative steps Law walks into the living room, making his way to the hallway. The light is on to their room, but aside from that there’s no sound coming from it. There is in the restroom though, and with a sigh of relief Law steps into the room. 

“Sorry I’m late babe,” Law says as he walks into the room, going straight to the closet for his robe, “it was shit at the hospital, you’d think people would know to not do anything stupid, but there’s always that... one.” 

Law pauses, blinking a few times, bathrobe forgotten in his hand when he takes in the vision before him. 

“That’s fine,” Killer says easily, voice deep and smooth, “I would have rather this be a surprise anyways.” 

Law fumbles for something to say, trying desperately to open his mouth and _say_ something, but not shit comes to mind. 

“I take it you’re surprised if you have nothing to say.” Killer muses, spreading out on their bed. 

Long blonde hair cascades across black cashmere, the color of their bedding clashing with the red that’s molded on Killer’s body. Killer’s fucking body, what the fuck. Law never expected to see Killer in lingerie, because that’s _his_ thing. Law adores spoiling Killer by being seated on their bed- in the exact position he’s in right now- with frilly garments on, intricate harnesses. 

Killer enjoys tearing each article off without any trouble before wrecking the hell out of Law, and now the tables have turned. Killer has on this pretty red corset, fur lining the top and bottom. A black bow settled in the middle of his chest, right below that patch of blonde hair, two placed on top of his thighs. Thin red straps connect to thigh high stockings, sheer. Law knows if he looks closely, he’d be able to see pretty blonde hairs on his legs. 

Killer looks fucking gorgeous, and Law’s just standing here dumbly, impossibly hard at the sight of his muscular boyfriend clad in lovely lingerie. For him. 

“Shit Killer.” Law breathes, tossing the bathrobe down. 

Law loosens his tie and tosses it, eyes roaming over every inch of skin, cheeks heating up at the beautiful laugh Killer gives him in return. 

“Is this all it takes to get you speechless?” Gleaming blue eyes meet his when he glances up, biting his lip. 

Killer’s even wearing makeup, only a light thin black strip on the top of his lid, but his lipstick is there. Crimson coloring his lips, the same as that corset. 

“Can I touch you?” Law murmurs, knee already planted on the bed. 

“Strip for me, and then ask again.” 

Law is embarrassingly quick, damn near flying off the bed, fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt in record time. Killer watches him through it all, sighing a bit impatiently while flicking at some blonde strands that landed over his shoulder. Holy fucking hell he’s gorgeous. Law climbs on the bed the minute his slacks are off, nothing on but his underwear and Killer raises an unamused eyebrow. 

“I see you still don’t know how to follow directions,” Killer hums, snapping at the elastic on Law’s waist. 

Law swallows down a whimper, reluctantly sliding off the bed again to do as he was first told. His cock bounces heavily, gasping when the cool of the room settles over precum leaking out his tip. 

“My, you’re so hard princess,” Killer teases, beckoning Law with a crooked finger. 

Law follows as if Killer has strings attached to him, mindless in the way he crawls forward, licking his lips. 

“Do you think I look pretty?” 

Law watches Killer’s fingers walk across the bed and he scoots forward eagerly, enough to smell the perfume Killer is wearing. Killer never wears perfume. He always smells like oil and grease, the distinct scent of a car garage. Law likes that smell; it makes Killer’s already otherworldly body seem even more masculine. But this, oh Law likes this. It’s a soft jasmine, honeysuckle, a gardenia scent that’s luring Law in. 

“You look stunning.” Law mutters, voice husky. 

Killer’s smile is absolutely blinding, rolling onto his shoulder and reaching forward at the same time, yanking Law’s arm until his chest is settled on top of him, dick trapped against his thigh. 

“Do you want to fuck me princess?” 

Law’s eyes widen, eyebrows shooting up. It’s not like Law hasn’t topped before, he used to regularly before he and Killer even got together, but Law never even thought about it with Killer. Law likes his size, how he towers above him, makes him feel utterly small, throwing him in whichever position he sees fit. And his cock, goddamn Killer has a big dick, thick and long, Law craves being pounded into the bed by him. But fucking Killer? It almost seems like it’s not possible. 

“Huh?” Law asks, thinking he didn’t hear Killer right. 

“I said do you want to fuck me Law.” 

Law watches red lips spell those words out and he’s nodding before he can even think to stop himself. 

“Say it.” Killer commands and Law’s gaze flicks up to see his boyfriend watching him intently, fingers curling around his waist. 

“I want to fuck you.” 

Killer smiles, saying nothing when he releases his hold on Law. Law sits back on his knees, mouth going dry at Killer planting his feet on the bed, spreading his legs obscenely wide to reveal red panties, back arching when he slides his hands under his hair and flicks it up. 

“I won’t wait on you all night.” Killer retorts impatiently, “is this how you used to fuck those men before me?” 

Law flushes at the humiliation, clumsily sitting in between Killer’s thighs. He looks bigger like this, Law’s hands looking impossibly tiny sliding up his covered legs, close to where his huge bulge is. Law wouldn’t say he has a small dick, but compared to how Killer’s is looking right now- even though it is covered- it looks fucking tiny. 

Killer has this bored little expression on his face, goading Law to hurry up with his eyes. Law bites his lip as he palms the silk, heart fluttering when Killer doesn’t react at all. Law tries to rub Killer off the way he always does, hard and fast, but with every jerking motion it’s like Law is the one getting turned on even more. 

“Are you just goin’ to jack me off all night?” Killer spits out, raising his hips, “hurry up.” 

Killer’s never talked to Law like that before and he finds he likes it a lot, likes hearing that baritone belittling him. Law slides the thong off, pressing a hand close to Killer’s waist, the other one traveling down his balls, groaning under his breath at the plug nestled deep inside of him. 

“That wasn’t for your benefit,” Killer lilts, “that small cock of yours wouldn’t have hurt me at all.” 

Law’s member twitches between his legs, fingers curling over the plug. 

“This plug is bigger than you.” 

Law tugs the plug out, gritting his teeth when Killer mocks a laugh, legs falling open. 

“How brutal princess,” Killer sighs, fingers dancing over his hole, wet and gaping. 

Fuck, Law wants to eat him out. 

“Come on baby,” Killer urges, dipping two digits in his tight heat before swirling them around his pucker, “show daddy what you can do.” 

The bedsheets twist between Law’s fingers, head fuzzy with arousal. Law raises and slides both hands around Killer’s waist, lining himself up. Goddamn he’s not going to be able to get this sight out of his head. Killer laying down waiting on Law to fuck him, dressed in lingerie. Law enters him slowly, enough to get used to the feeling again, eyes rolling at the tight heat, Killer’s walls wet and clinging onto him. 

“Oh dear, I hope you’ll last.” Killer taunts, and Law tries to block it out, rocking forward harder. 

Law’s nails dig into Killer’s skin, slipping up to feel the fabric of the corset, Killer’s muscles hard underneath the boning. Law thrusts faster and Killer clamps down around him, blonde eyelashes fluttering. Despite Killer’s past humiliating comments, he looks to be loving it now, and Law wonders if he missed being fucked just like Law missed feeling the inside heat of someone else. 

The headboard knocks harshly against the wall with every drive Law delivers Killer’s hole, muscle loosening and then spasming. Law stutters out a moan when Killer grabs at his waist, urging Law to go deeper, fuck into him until he’s damn near slamming inside of him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Killer groans, rocking up to meet Law’s pace, “like that princess, fuck daddy like that.” 

“Oh _god_ ,” Law whimpers, hands falling onto the bed. 

Killer’s fingers dig harshly into Law’s skin, and the juxtaposition that he’s the one getting fucked right now instead of Law sends a wave of arousal crashing through him. Hearing Killer call himself daddy while Law is balls deep adds onto that. Law slides his knees close to Killer’s thighs, pressing, pelvis flush against Killer’s ass. 

The sounds of their rough fucking hang in the air, heat sweltering around them. Killer’s staring at Law with blue eyes clouded over, mouth parted and cheeks flushed. He looks fucking beautiful while getting fucked. 

“So pretty.” Law praises, voice nearly a whisper. 

Killer giggles breathlessly, wrapping his legs around Law’s waist. 

“Just shut up and fuck me.” 

Law chuckles, resting his head on Killer’s chest, slowing the rhythm to something long and deep, relishing in the way Killer tries to swallow down his moans. 

“You should be nice to me,” Law murmurs, sliding his lips to that wonderful chest hair, burying his nose in the patch, “I just paid you a compliment.” 

Killer doesn’t say anything, but his hands meet on Law’s back, sharp nails scratching ragged lines and Law chokes on a moan, hips stuttering. Law angles his hips, searching and smiling against the corset when Killer whines, nails digging in harsher. 

“Like that daddy?” Law asks, grinding faster, hips rolling and chasing that bundle of nerves. 

“Oh yes,” god, it does something hearing that baritone drawn out into a high-pitched sound, breath hitching, “I’m close.” 

Law shivers on top of Killer when one of his hands leaves his skin, burning and tingling because of scratches. Killer fits a hand between their bodies and Law grunts, slapping it away before gripping his wrist, head coming up when he presses it to the bed quickly. 

“No you don’t.” Law hisses, fingers closing around the bone. 

Killer’s eyes widen the slightest bit before softening up into something amusing, allowing Law this little bit of power rush. 

“How strong you are princess,” Killer teases airily, tightening his legs around Law’s waist, “fuck me harder.” 

Law huffs, pressing down on Killer’s wrist, balls slapping against Killer’s skin when he slams inside of him. 

“You really think this sloppy pace can make me cum untouched?” Killer narrows his eyes and Law’s heart flutters, rutting deeper. 

Killer rolls his eyes, ankles pressing harsher on the base of Law’s spine, rocking down harder. Law sobs pitifully when Killer tightens up, walls clamping on Law’s length when he goes to pull out. 

“I bet you wanted me to fuck you like this,” Killer wonders out loud and Law snaps his eyes shut, panting harshly. 

Law knows he can make Killer come without even touching him, but it’s hard with his boyfriend talking like that, intentionally coaxing Law into a frantic pace. It’s been so long since he’s felt the inside of someone else and Killer is fucking tight, all wet and velvety, goddamn Law’s not going to fucking last. 

“How pathetic,” Killer scoffs, “I should get that little friend of yours.” 

Law slams in deep, trying to catch his breath. 

“What was his name?” Killer muses, rocking onto Law’s length, “ah yeah, it was Rosi. I bet he could fuck me better than this.” 

Law gets a mental image of how Rosi would look towering above Killer, or maybe have him face down, slamming inside of him. Law twitches at the thought. 

“Oh?” Killer laughs, flipping their positions. 

Law stares up in a daze, watching blonde hair flow around his boyfriend, Killer staring down at Law with this heated expression, riding him quickly. Killer’s thigh muscles flex with every movement, hands planted on Law’s chest, pinning him to the bed. 

Killer uses Law just like this, not a care in the world for how Law is trembling, barely hanging onto his sanity, desperately close to his release. Killer bounces up and down on Law’s cock, swiveling his hips, pitching his hips forward and Law cries out at how fucking good it feels. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Law whines, “oh _dad_ dy fuck.” 

Law’s hands scramble to Killer’s arm, bucking into his heat mindlessly. Killer grins wickedly, riding Law faster and heat coils up in his stomach, vision blanking when Killer sits fully on Law’s cock, walls clamping around him. Law doesn’t even bother stopping his orgasm, not when Killer starts milking him of it, pulsating all around him, bouncing shallowly on his member. 

“That’s it princess,” Killer praises, “fill daddy up.” 

Law whimpers hoarsely, body trembling because Killer doesn’t pause in his ministrations. The blonde keeps fucking Law well passed his orgasm, no hint of mercy at all. Law claws at Killer’s arms, tears welling in his eyes. With every rock of Killer’s hips Law’s lungs feel like they’re closing in, throat clogging up at the overwhelming feeling. 

“Deep breaths princess,” Killer orders softly, “daddy’s not done using you yet.” 

Law nods dumbly, sucking in air even though it gets punched out of him with every grind. 

“How pretty you look.” Killer hums, slapping Law’s cheek lightly, “do I feel good filled up with your cum?” 

“Goddamn _yes_ ,” Law moans brokenly. 

“Grab my plug.” 

Law can’t even move, can hardly open his eyes. Every single one of his nerve endings is focused on Killer and what he’s doing to him, a vision in his mind of _what_ Killer looks like doing this to him. Law’s head snaps to the side when Killer slaps him harder than the last, a shiver racking up his spine. 

“I said get my plug.” 

The palm of Killer’s hand searing across Law’s cheek again has him smiling stupidly, blindly reaching for the toy wherever it may be. Killer grunts, thick cock slapping down on Law’s stomach, hand connecting with his cheek once more just as his fingers catch on the toy. Law’s eyelashes flutter open, holding it in front of Killer, sighing when his hand wraps around Law’s wrist. 

“Open.” 

Law opens his mouth eagerly, groaning when Killer spits in it, shoving the toy inside. 

“Go ahead and suck it boy,” Killer’s eyes light up, paused halfway on top of Law, bobbing the toy in his mouth, “let me know how I taste.” 

Law’s eyes roll, fuck he loves when Killer gets this dirty. The roles being reversed make it that much hotter and Law sucks on the plug sloppily, licking around the widest part of it, spit bubbling around his lips. 

“How do I taste?” Killer asks, a pop echoing around the room when he pulls it out. 

“Amamzing,” Law murmurs, eyes fluttering at Killer’s thumb prying his mouth open, a ribbon of saliva dripping off his tongue and onto Law’s. 

Law bucks up and Killer drops his weight, spitting in Law’s mouth again and he swallows so damn greedy, moaning unabashedly when Killer plunges the plug passed his lips, snatching it out. 

“I’m done using you now,” Killer tells him matter-of-factly, raising up. 

“ _No_ ,” Law pleads, gripping onto the fabric lining Killer’s waist. 

Killer easily slaps his hands away, reaching behind himself, and Law whimpers at Killer plugging himself instead of using Law to get off. 

“Daddy please,” Law begs, thrusting into thin air, dick hard like he never even orgasmed. 

“Hands and knees.” 

Law jumps up, crawling in front of Killer, tongue hanging out with his back arched, hands and knees digging into the bed. 

“That dick of yours might be useless, but your mouth isn’t.” 

Law flushes a pretty shade of red, nodding, not put off in the least by the humiliation. At the first press of Killer’s heavy cock on Law’s tongue he moans shamelessly, bobbing for more, licking and slurping around his length. Killer’s groan sounds fucking beautiful, big palm wrapping around the back of Law’s head to keep him in place. 

Law breathes through his nose, looking up just as Killer is throwing his head back, burying in his tight throat. Killer pumps once and then twice, cock twitching, holding Law in place until his throat tightens at the lack of air and then he’s spilling inside of him. 

“Fuck yeah,” Killer moans, rocking deeper, constricting Law of more air, the fur on his lingerie fuzzy between his eyes. 

Blonde hair tickles Law’s nose when Killer looks down, a sadistic little gleam in those blue irises before he’s pulling out, plunging in deeper. Law chokes, gagging at being caught off guard and Killer laughs meanly. 

“I love it when you struggle.” Killer retorts lightly, grabbing at Law’s hair to slap his cheek, “hurry up and lay down.” 

Law’s head is swimming by the time his back hits the mattress, crying loudly when Killer wraps his hand around Law’s dick and starts jacking him off expertly. Law writhes, head knocking to the side, Killer thumbing the slit roughly, pressing it in and smearing precum around his tip. So fucking rough in the way he twists his hand, tightening it on every upstroke, making it loose enough so Law can fuck his hips up. 

“Hurry up slut.” Killer says impatiently, other hand slapping Law’s balls. 

Law stiffens up, mouth dropping open when Killer does it again harder. Law’s aware of how he’s clawing the bedsheets, pulling them from the mattress but it feels good, the feeling of his orgasm snapping over him in a painful rush. Killer strokes him through it, hand flying up and down his cock, pulling such depraved sounds out of him. 

“So fucking gorgeous.” Killer murmurs, releasing Law’s cock to sweep him up delicately. 

Killer rolls them on their side, Law’s cum staining the lingerie, and if he had it in him then he’d say something about that, but Law is utterly boneless. His lips are numb and he’s breathing heavily, twitching with aftershocks and Killer’s playing in his hair, kissing his forehead gently despite his lipstick and how sweaty it is. 

“Merry Christmas princess.” Killer says. 

Law’s throat is sore when he laughs a little, tightening his hands in the fur at the top of Killer’s garment, pressing a chaste kiss to his chest hair before tossing his leg over Killer’s to snuggle closer to him. 

“Merry Christmas daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nothing screams 'Merry Christmas' like your lover humiliating the hell out of you while being decked out in lingerie. I intended for this to be soft, but somewhere along the way my mind quickly strayed to something else entirely. I do find it hot that Killer still referred to himself as daddy throughout this entire thing, yes yes. Leave it to me to throw in a little daddy/princess kink even though nobody asked for it ^.^
> 
> Ah, and oh yes. I can't forget about that little mention of Rosi, love the idea of Law walking in from work one day to hear Rosi fucking the shit out of Killer *clenches fist* I have all these ideas but my inspo to write has been in the gutter
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
